


Sour Taste

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Guilt, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: The war didn't cause Rick to pull away from Negan, it did the exact opposite.





	Sour Taste

The moment that Rick woke up in that hospital - everything was shit. Not that the world was rainbows and sunshine before. But there weren’t dead people walking around. From there the worst possible things happened to him. He killed Shane, his marriage to Lori fell apart then she died, he had no choice but to raise a child that wasn’t biologically his. As much as he loved Judith it was still something that casually haunted him.

 

 

Still none of those things were the cherry on top of the shit cake. Negan was. Him and his forcing of __the new world order__. Rick wanted to kill him with his bared hands. That much he was owed after he slaughted Abraham and Glenn. Unfortunately Rick went the opposite direction and it cost him the upper hand. When their lips connected it most certainly was over. So was his relationship with Michonne, his sense of self and overall everyone’s trust in him. Even though Rick slit his throat afterwards, everything else was broken.

 

 

He was allowing a man that caused him to question himself and made him feel weak to reel him in. And Rick drowned in his own weakness. The second he stopped fighting whatever it was between him - his current self died.

 

 

Rick gathered up the books and magazine that Negan requested in his bag. He didn’t want to listen to the man gripe and whine about having nothing to read. More importantly he wanted Negan to be occupied. That meant he could talk about the books and not them.

 

 

As he was walking towards where Negan’s cell resided, he saw Michonne with Jadis. Her eyes were completely on Jadis and they were laughing about something. Rick could tell there was something between them. And he couldn’t be anything but happy that Michonne had someone else. She deserved as much.

 

 

Rick got so lost in Michonne that he tripped and let go of his bag. The books scattered onto the ground in front of him. He cursed loud enough that Michonne and Jadis heard him. Michonne clearly told Jadis she’d be right back and made her way over.

 

 

Awkwardly she asked him if everything was okay. Rick had no way of really answering that without sounding stupid. So he lied and said he just tripped over himself.

 

 

She picked up the books that Rick chose for Negan. And quirked her eyebrow when she saw the porn magazine. It wasn’t of women but of men. Rick had never been known to really talk about any type of porn. So it was likely a surprise that he’d even be carrying such a thing.

 

 

Rick nervously told her that they weren’t for himself. Which is when she clued in who they for exactly. Of course she wasn’t impressed, mainly at the thought of Negan.

 

 

“So are you two..you know. I know how manipulative he can be.” Michonne spoke lowly so their conversation was private.

 

 

Rick shook his head at her. “He’s never manipulated me like that.”

 

 

“I just want you to be careful ‘cause we know how restless Maggie is. If she found out anything then..I don’t even know what she’d do.”

 

 

They parted ways and Rick felt a bit emptier than he was before.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Come over here. I’ve been waiting to touch you all fucking day.” Negan purred from his bed. “I miss that sweet ass.”

 

 

Rick held the magazine and books out to Negan. “I don’t think right now is a good idea. And here’s what you wanted.”

 

 

“Goddamn! You actually found some porn for me.”

 

 

“You’re lucky I was even able to find that or that I looked at all.”

 

 

“Don’t be such a fucking baby.” Negan swiped the magazine and books from Rick’s hands. “I don’t ask for much.”

 

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

 

And despite Negan making Rick feel weak, he also made him feel wanted. In a way that was raw, aggressive and not tame. Not the type of love that Michonne gave him. Not the type of love that Lori gave him. Or the type of love that he was too ashamed to ask from Shane.

 

 

Instead of walking away like he damn well knew he should of. He opened the cell and went in. That’s how it always went when they got physical. Negan would usually be more irritating about it. Though this time he simply told Rick to take his pants off.

 

 

Which resulted in Negan sucking him off and doing all the tricks that destroyed him. Negan’s head bobbed and he barely came up for air. And Rick went to put his hands through Negan’s hair. Then he remembered that Negan had no hair. To make up for it he forced Negan’s head down further. That action only earned him a satisfied moan. Rick’s aggression wasn’t the same and knowing that left a sour taste in his mouth.

 

 

He finished off inside Negan’s mouth with a growl. When Negan made eye contact again it felt almost tender. Almost.

 

 

“Was that all you wanted? To suck me off?” Rick quirked his eyebrow at Negan who nodded.

 

 

“Fuck yeah. I love making you squirm like this honestly. And I know you’ve had a long ass day. Plus no one else gets the honor to suck off the great Rick Grimes.”

 

 

All Rick could do was partially smile before he went serious again. He told Negan someone else would be bringing dinner later. And left Negan there to stew in everything. Just like he had to when he went to sleep at night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments & kudos folks!


End file.
